Harley
Harley is a playable character in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. She lost both her parents during the events of Final Fantasy IV, but found hope for her life from Edward's music. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Interlude A year after the events of ''Final Fantasy IV, she is taken as "Secretary-in-Training" for King Edward, appearing briefly during the celebration for the reconstruction of Damcyan. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years At the start of Edward's Tale, she accompanies Edward to Baron after a messenger sent by Cecil acts strangely. On their journey, Harley is afflicted with desert fever. Edward goes by himself to retrieve the Sand Pearl, but is attacked by bandits when traveling back. He escapes safely, and Harley recovers from the fever. During the night, Edward is visited by Tellah and Anna's spirits. Tellah tells Edward that Anna wants him to find happiness for himself, insinuating that he should maybe move on from the past and find a new lover. In the morning, Edward thanks Harley, possibly hinting at romantic feelings for her. They both sail to Baron and have an audience with Cecil. Edward secretly leaves some Whisperweed in his throne room. On the voyage back to Damcyan, Harley and Edward hear a conversation between Cecil and the Mysterious Girl. Upon returning home, Rosa hides at Damcyan's castle before Kain arrives to steal their crystal for Baron. Edward shortly leaves with Cid to rescue Rosa, who was abducted by Kain after the attack. In the Gathering Tale, Harley is at Damcyan and worries for Edward's safety at Baron. She recognizes Rydia of Mist, and requests she goes with the party. Edge refuses at first, but reluctantly allows her to accompany them on the ''Falcon until she sees Edward again. The party believe her information as a scholar will assist them, regardless. When the party chases the Maenads to the True Moon, Harley speaks with Edward in the Subterrane. She asks him to play a song to ease her fears, but he refuses, claiming his harp will not do much good and that he should abandon playing it altogether. However, Harley eventually convinces him not to give up. During the ending, Edward speculates Damcyan's Crystal is different from any other Crystal the Creator made, because it has recovered its light faster than the others. Harley asks if he is suggesting that the Crystal is evolving. Edward then says that it is, in a response to the evolution that took place in their hearts. They then both leave with the Chancellor to begin preparations for rebuilding the world. Equipment and Stats Harley's equipment draw is limited to daggers, whips, rods, bows and light armor. She has the abilities Piercing Sight and Gil Toss. Piercing Sight can give an enemy a new weakness and remove buffs, but has a chance to fail. Gil Toss does damage by throwing Gil at all enemies based on Harley's level. Harley has all-around poor to average stats, with only her Intelligence standing out, though even then it is outclassed by the Black Mage-type characters. The limited uses of her abilities and small pool of equipment and Band abilities greatly limits her effectiveness. Harley can use the following Band abilities: Gallery Etymology "Harley" is an English name for either gender that means "Spacious Meadow" or "From the Meadow". Another possible meaning is "hare" from the Old English word hara. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Scholars